The Runaway
by taylorlautnerforever
Summary: What if Alice and Jasper came to late. What if the Volturi killed everyone exept Renesmee. She is on her own and who does she meet? Will she survive with the volturi on her trail?
1. Running away

**I am so sorry I didn't update my other stories but I was busy working on this one. I already made 3 chapters of this story so if I get 5 or more reviews then I will update. PLEASE REVIEW!**

My whole entire body ached. My through longed for the only thing that could satisfy it… Blood. But I couldn't stop running now. I couldn't give up. I wouldn't give them the satisfaction of winning. I pushed myself forward. It's a surprise that they haven't caught me yet. I am not as fast as them. With every step I get a mili-second slower than before. I feel weak, weaker than I have ever been in my whole entire life. The cliff gets closer. I will have to jump it. I prepare myself for the jump. 3…. I bend my knees, 2….. I swing my arms back, 1…. I push myself up and into the air. I am flying. But I don't think about that. I think about how I will survive. All my thoughts revolve around survival. I bend my knees and wait for my feet to touch the ground. Smack! They hit the ground and I'm off like a bullet. I can hear them behind me. Their feet hitting the ground I was on about a few seconds ago. I push myself to go faster than I have ever run before, the trees going by me in a blur. They are gaining on me. I know that my legs will give out on me soon. I dare to peek over my shoulder to see how far they are from me. Bad idea, I tripped over a log. I flipped through the air and hit a tree. My impact only put a dent in the tree but I had gases all over me. I lay still on the ground hoping that they won't see me and they will just keep going. That is all I have left, HOPE. I have no family that would care if I die. They are all already dead. Everyone that I cared about and everyone that cared about me were killed by them. I am the only one left. No one will know or care that I die. The footsteps stop about 3 feet away from me. I squeeze my eyes shut and wait for death to take over me…. nothing….. Maybe that's what death feels like, nothing. I hope there is no pain. I hope I can see my family again. I slowly open my left eye then my right. I'm still in the forest but this time I'm alone. I sit up. OUCH! My whole body hurts. I'm not dead am I? I had cuts and bruises all over my body from hitting the tree. My cuts will leave only scars. Great….. I gently lay back down onto my side and rest my head up against the trunk of the tree. _Why am I still alive? They had the chance to kill me and they didn't. Are they playing games with me? Do they want me to suffer? What did I ever do to them? Nothing… so why do they want me dead? I will never know. _I sighed. I was exhausted. I know I will never find the answers to my questions so I will just have to stop asking them. I will need to focus on the more important things first. My eyes fluttered closed and I fell into a dream-less sleep.

**~9 hours later~**

The birds are chirping and a strong smell of blood hangs in the air. For a second I am filled with happiness until the smell reminds me of my thirst. My throat burns. I stand up. I am still sore but not as sore as yesterday. My cuts have healed into scars, as I had suspected. The bruises are already a lighter color then they were yesterday. I take off running toward were the smell of the blood is coming from. I break through the last few trees and enter a small clearing. In the middle of the clearing is a figure covered in blood. The blood smelled so good. I run up to the figure and bend over it putting my mouth over her neck. Before I can bite down onto her neck I screech and jump back in horror. I almost drank human blood! Before I could do anything elts to the poor human I turn around and run in the other direction. I had almost killed a human and the worst part was….. I wanted to. I stopped about 3 miles from the clearing that the woman was in sensing an animal close by. I close my eyes and used my hunting instincts to find the animal. I have to go ½ a mile east; it's an elk drinking from the river. I run in that direction and crouch down behind a bush. I peer through the leaves and I can see 4 elk. 3 adult elk and 1 baby elk. The biggest elk moves farther down the stream and I take that chance to attack it. I spring forward and tackle the elk to the ground. It restless with me but I win. In seconds it's dry but my thirst isn't satisfied just yet. The other elk have already disappeared so I use my hunting instincts again and this time I find a deer just a mile south of here. I run toward the deer and do the same thing I did to the elks. Hide, attack, and drink. This time I am full. My throat no longer burns and I feel much stronger. I sit down on the nearest log and think about everything that has happened to me this past month. First, friends of the family come to protect me from the voltori, after about a month the voltori attack us and kill everyone in front of me but me. I run away from them and hurt myself doing it. I almost drink human blood and now I am all alone on this earth. All of that shouldn't happen to a 2 year old that looks like a five year old. My life is messed up. Once again, the smell of human blood fills my nose, but this time I don't want to drink the human's blood. I want to help the human. This woman could be in trouble so I just can't leave her there alone. She could die! I jump up to my feet and, once again, ran towards the smell of the blood. When I entered the clearing I ran right up to the woman. She looked to be about 20. I knelt down next to her. Her clothes were ripped and blood stained. The cuts were not just cuts but they were bite marks. I knew then and there that this woman was bitten by a vampire. The venom was in her and she is in the middle of the painful transformation that all vampires have to go through. Her heart was still beating. It was already dark out and I was tired. I decided to wait for her transformation to be over. Maybe I won't be alone in this world any more. She could be like an aunt to me. I yawned and lay down next to her. I curled up into her body desperate for her body warmth. The little warmth that she had left wasn't enough. I sighed and fell asleep.

**~The next morning~**

The sun was high in the air. It takes me a second to realize that everything that has happened was real and not just a night mere. I sit up and look at the woman. I don't want her to be hurting so maybe I could comfort her. I could use my gift but it might not work. I gently grab her cold hand in my warm one and send her comforting thoughts.

_Don't be afraid. My name is Renesmee and I am here to help you. I am talking to you through my gift. With the touch of my hand you can hear and see my thoughts and memories. You are going through some changes. When you wake up things may seem different to you. Your eye sight will be much better then before, you will be faster, and stronger. You will have advanced hearing and smell. You are becoming a vampire. Don't worry, I am one to. You could look forward to being immortal, and indestructible…._

I told her other stuff and I tried to make her transformation better than it was supposed to be. I showed her happy memories. I am planning on telling her everything when she wakes up. For the rest of the day I don't pull my hand away. I hope she can hear me because if she can't then I will feel stupid. When the night comes I curl up and fall asleep next to her. I keep my hand in hers so she could see my dreams. I started off having dreams then they all became nightmares. They would all end the same way. I watch my family die right before my eyes then I would be getting chased by _them _and at the end _they_ kill me. The nightmare is more like a memory. Everything is the same but at the end I end up dead. _They _didn't hesitate when I fell and they killed me then. Finally, I woke up covered in sweat. My heart felt like it would explode at any minute. I couldn't sleep the rest of the night. When the sun rose, the woman's heart started to beat faster. Every second it beat faster and faster. I thought it would break her bones and skin and I would see it shoot up from her chest. It didn't… it just….. Stopped. Everything was quiet except for my heart beat and breathing. The woman's eyes fluttered open. They were…

**If you want to know what happens next then please review. Anyone can review. I love reading all of your reviews.**


	2. New Friend

**Thanks to **_**twilightfanjm**_** who was the only one who reviewed.**

_**Previously: **__Finally, I woke up covered in sweat. My heart felt like it would explode at any minute. I couldn't sleep the rest of the night. When the sun rose, the woman's heart started to beat faster. Every second it beat faster and faster. I thought it would break her bones and skin and I would see it shoot up from her chest. It didn't… it just….. Stopped. Everything was quiet except for my heart beat and breathing. The woman's eyes fluttered open. They were…_

…..blood red but they didn't scare me. She turned and looked at me.

"**Renesmee…"** she whispered. Now I know she heard my thoughts and my gift worked. I was now exited. We could be like family. I nodded.

"**What is your name?" ** I asked her. She looked at me and for a split second she looked confused.

"**Angela Weber, I think I knew you parents before…" **she trailed off. This woman knew my parents? How? Were they related? Her hand shot to her throat. She was thirsty. My questions will have to wait for another time. She needs to feed first.

"**Don't worry, that's normal. When vampires are thirsty their throat always burns. You need to drink blood to make it stop."** She looked at me clearly confused. She probably is wondering how to hunt and get blood.

"**Just use your instincts and you will be fine. Now, close your eyes listen. Do you here the beating pulse of that mountain lion?"** she nodded and took off in the direction of the noise. I followed close behind her to give her some distance. I watched her as she pounced on the lion and drank its blood. When she was done I ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"**Good job! You did it! Do you want more?" **she nodded and closed her eyes. After a few seconds she was off like a bullet. Again I followed her. This time she found a pack of deer. She had 3 of the 5 of them before she was finally done. Her eyes were still bright red. We sat down on a log and I began to tell her about me.

"**You said you knew my parents?" **she nodded.

"**Yes. I actually knew your whole family. Your mom was my best friend in high school before they disappeared. Why are you alone? Where are they?"** how am I supposed to tell her there dead? Should I just say it? she was waiting for an answer. I looked down so she wouldn't see my crying.

"**There dead….." **I said making the words reality. As I had expected a tear ran down my cheek. I was crying. Saying the words out loud made me realize that everything that had happened was real. I had been brave and I hadn't cried before but know….

"**The….. they were k…. killed trying to p….. protect m…. me…." **more tears fell and I put my head in my hands.

"**The….. they ki….. kill…. killed them…." **It is hard to make complete sentences between my sobs. She pulled me into her lap and I cried into her chest.

"**Don't worry, I'm here for you no matter what and I will protect you just like they did…" **she paused for a second probably deciding if it was ok to keep going.

"…**..… Who did this?" **I couldn't talk any more. All that came out was sobs. I pressed my hand up to her chest and thought my words to her.

_The voltori!_ I thought to her. It sent more tears to my eyes. When she was silent I realized that she wouldn't know who they were.

_Vampire royalty, they thought my family went against their rules. They thought I was an immortal child._ I decided to show her the whole thing from my point of view.

**~Memory~ (What Renesmee is showing Angela.)**

_We were standing in a big clearing in the middle of the woods. I could see the voltori approaching us. There were more of them than I thought were coming. It kind of scared me but I stayed strong. I knew my family would protect me and that we would all live. The wolves joined us and the voltori stopped moving. My mother tensed. I knew that my family was talking but I couldn't hear them. If I strained my ears then maybe I could hear them but I didn't even try. I kept my attention on the voltori. Some of them were staring at me and my mom but it didn't bother me very much. The ones in the middle seemed to be the leaders and they looked like they were somehow communicating. I watched them closely. My Grandpa walked away from us and I couldn't help but wish he was back in line with us. He held up his palms._

"_**Aro, my old friend. It's been centuries."**__ He said. No one said another word. The tension hung in the air. The man my grandpa was talking to stepped out of the center. A woman followed close behind him. The voltori guard leaned forward into a crouch. They growled. The man named Aro held his hand up to them._

"_**Peace." **__He said. His voice sounded fragile._

"_**Fair words Carlisle, they seem out of place, considering the army you've assembled to kill me, and my dear ones." **__Aro said. Grandpa shook his head and stuck his right hand out._

"_**You have but to touch my hand to know that was never my intent." **__Aro's eyes narrowed._

"_**But how can your intent possibly mater, dear Carlisle, in the face of what you have done?"**__ Aro said. Sadness crossed Grandpas features._

"_**I have not committed the crime you are here to punish me for."**__ Grandpa said._

"_**Then step aside and let us punish those responsible. Truly, Carlisle, nothing would please me more than to preserve your life today."**__ Aro said._

"_**No one has broken the law, Aro. Let me explain."**__ None of the guards waited for their orders to kill. They all ran at once toward my family and me. Aro didn't even try to stop them. My mother placed me on Jacobs back and gave me a hug and a kiss. My father did the same thing before Jacob ran off with me on his back. We had just entered the woods when we heard screams and a howl. I knew Jacob needed to help his pack so I jumped off his back and told him I loved him before he went to help. I kneeled down behind a bush and watched the seen unfold in front of my eyes. My whole family being ripped apart one by one in front of my eyes. My new friends all are being killed within seconds. I almost shrieked when they killed my Jacob but I kept quiet. I knew if I did I would give away my hiding spot and they would get me too. They were done after about 2 minutes. My family didn't even have a chance. They were all dead now. A tear ran down my cheek. It fell off of my chin and landed onto the ground in front of me. The noise it made when it hit the ground attracted the voltori's attention. They ran straight at me. I stood up and ran away from them…_

_**~memory end~ (the rest of the memory starts off at the beginning of this story.)**_

**If you want to know what happens next then please review.**


	3. sorry its short

Show Details

I dont own twilight... Sorry i didnt update for a while but i was on vacation in rhode island. Please review!

* * *

Angela looked down at me with sadness in er eyes. She looked close to tears but I knew she wouldn't cry. Vampires don't cry. I realized that her best friend has been dead for more than 24 hours and she didn't even know.

"I'm so sorry Renesmee." She said to me. I knew that she did feel sorry for me. I didn't need uncle jaspers gift to figure that out. Suddenly the memory of uncle jasper became too much for me to handle. I burst into tears. Angela held me closer and started trying to calm me down.

"Shhhhh, its ok, everything is going to be ok." she said to me. After about what felt like hours but was really only minutes I stopped crying and fell asleep in her arms. I felt safe here and I believed that she would do anything to protect me. Just like the rest of my family and all of the others that tried to help us.

Angela's P.O.V.

I felt so bad for the little girl that had just fell asleep in my arms. She has been through so much and she really is only about a year old. She watched everyone that she knows and loves die right before her own eyes. Now she is running from a group of vampires that are trying to kill her. I promised her I would do anything and everything to protect her. I will keep my promise, no matter what it takes. Suddenly, I heard a distant rustling coming from the right of me. It was slowly approaching. I could smell an animal approaching us. I stood up quickly, still holding Renesmee in my arms. I was ready for an attack if I needed to protect her. After about a few seconds the rustling stopped but I could still feel the presents of an animal. I stepped forward and instantly got attacked. I fell to the ground but I kept holding Renesmee, protecting her. The impacted had woken her up. I didn't even get a chance to see what type of animal it was until Renesmee was out of my arms and hugging a gigantic wolf. I recognized the wolf from one of her memories. This one was smaller than all of the others. I just didn't know who it was. I growled but I kept my distance. The wolf responded with another growl and stepped out of Renesmee's grasp. I wasn't going to attack because this wolf might be the only person that survived. He might be the only person that Renesmee will have of her passed.

"Stop!" she cried when she saw the wolf getting ready to pounce.

"She won't hurt us" the wolf did as she had said but he didn't look away from me.

"Go phase," renesmee ordered him. He hesitated before turning around and disappearing into the woods.

Neither me or Renesmee said anything till the boy came back. Again, I recognized him but I still don't know his name. Renesmee ran up to him and hugged him again.

"I thought you were dead!" she cried, hugging him tighter. He hugged her back like he would lose her if he didn't.

"Nessie," he said. I could see the tears forming in his eyes.

"Did you talk to any of the elders yet?" Renesmee said. "Did anyone elts survive?" she asked him

"I don't know… I was busy looking for you. I wanted to make sure you were ok… We should go see the elders. They could help us." He said. I shifted from foot to foot because it was a little awkward just standing here. I feel like this should have been a private reunion. I cleared my throught and they both looked up.

"Oh, um Seth, this is Angela. She was going to help me. Angela, this is Seth, a member of… Jacob's… pack." I thought the mention of Jacob would set her off but she didn't even shed a tear.

"Hi… thanks for protecting her when we couldn't. You don't have to anymore… I got this." He told me.

"No, I want to help. After all, Bella was my best friend." Seth sighed but nodded.

"Well come awn then." He said letting go of Renesmee and grabbing her hand. He started walking in the opposite direction he had come from. I fallowed close behind them. After a few minutes, he stopped walking and turned to me.

"Stay here till I come back, just don't cross the border." He said. I nodded and watched as they walked away.

Seth's P.O.V.

I left the vampire named Angela by the border of la push. She was nice but I didn't want her help protecting renesmee. I knew i could do it by my self with the help of the elders. But I just didn't know how to thank her for keeping renesmee safe so I just let her help. The second the blacks house came into view renesmee ran toward it with eciment. Maybe she was hopeing someone did survive and the were here. I didn't stop her. Not a second after she reached the door could I hear the door bell start to ring. She was bouncing on the balls of here feet with excitement. I got to the door just as it opened revealing my mom who looks like she had been crying all night. She suddenly gave me a big hug.

"I thought you were dead!" she cried into my shoulder. I huge her back. I couldn't images the pain she was in rite now. She thought she lost both of her kids in the same fight.

"who is at the door?" I heard billy question from the front room. My mom let go of me and yelled back to billy.

" Seth and Renesmee." she said. Billy rolled up next to her. He looked sad but he told us to come in. He led us to the living room. Everyone's parents were there. Even All of the imprints were there. I looked around the room. Everyone's faces were full of different emotions. No on talked. Suddenly, Renesmee broke out into tears. She knew no one survived but me and her. I could feel my tears coming too, but I just couldn't cry in front of everyone. I knelt down next to Renesmee and gave her a hug. I let a tear fall hoping no one will notice. I just lost my sister, and all of my best friends. They were all dead now! It is all because the voltori killed them! My sadness turned into rage and I knew that I would have to get revenge somehow... I just needed a plan.

After about 10 minutes, Renesmee and everyone else in the room began to calm down. I knew they all wanted to know what really happened but I didn't know if I could tell them without being to emotional. Renesmee could show them but I don't want her to start crying again. Replaying it in her head to everyone in the room so many times would make her cry. Finally, Billy interrupted all of my thoughts with the question I was dreading to answer.

"Seth, what really happened out there?" he said. Renesmee spoke up before I could say anything.

"I will show you." she said. I didn't want her to relive the past but before I could stop her she was out of her seat on the couch next to me and she already had her hand on Billy's cheek. After a minute she pulled her hand away from his cheek and sat down next to me. She looked sad but she didn't cry. I hugged her again and looked at Billy. He still hasn't said anything yet. I couldn't tell what he was feeling. His face was completely emotionless. He turned his wheel chair around and left the room. I knew he just wanted some privacy. Suddenly, everyone in the room started to accuse different people. Quill's mom said that it was Jacobs's fault that everyone was dead. She said that he shouldn't have helped the Cullen's fight. It was the Cullen's problem not ours. My mom blamed Renesmee; she said that it was her fault for being born and being a monster. Someone else said that it was Edwards fault. The room was in chaos. I think it was Jared's dad that made me snap back into reality. He had a knife in his hand and he was coming towards Renesmee. He was going to kill her! I jumped out of my seat feeling my skin tingling. I was fazing. I felt my skin explode. I was no longer human. I was in my wolf form and I was ready to defend Renesmee no matter what happens. I growled at Jared's dad. He jumped back. I leaned down to the ground so Renesmee could get on my back. She jumped on and I ran through the living room towards the back door. I ran right through it leaving behind a big hole in the door. I could hear people shouting at me but I didn't listen. I just kept running and I didn't plan on stopping for a while. I needed to keep Renesmee safe. Not only because I promised but for other reasons too.

Again, I'm sorry for not updating for a while but like I said I was on vacation and I had no wifi. I just came back and I decided I should post this chapter. PLEASE UPDATE! The next chapter is ready I just need 10 more reviews to post it.

I don't own twilight... Please review this chapter. I love reading reviews.

After about 3 hours of running I stopped and let Renesmee off of my back. It is about 1 in the morning. She looked at me. She looked like she had been crying for a while because her eyes are all red. I was too deep in thought to pay any attention to her while we were running. I felt so bad. I fazed and changed into my clothes.

"Do they really think it was my fault? They really wanted to kill me... They hate me." she said.

"Don't worry Nessie," I said "they are just upset. They will all get over it soon. None of it was your fault." she didn't look too convinced but she nodded anyway.

"We should get some sleep. It's really late out." she told me and I agreed with her even though I wasn't tired she probably was. I sat down with my back against a tree and patted the ground next to me. She sat down and put her head in my lap. She closed her eyes and was asleep in less than a minute. I just sat there starring out into the darkness, thinking. When Renesmee started shivering in her sleep I put my jacket on top of her. We needed to go to her house and get a few things like money, clothes, and food. It would be too dangerous to stay there to long so we would have to be quick. Maybe I could even borrow some of Edwards's clothes.

Angela's P.O.V.

What was taking them so long? This should have only taken an hour max. It's already been almost 3 hours and they are still not back yet. I wonder what is taking so long. Maybe they ditched me. Should I cross the border to la push? What would happen if I do? Maybe they just don't want my help. Seth even told me he didn't need me. Without another thought I turned around and left. I decided that they ditched me. They didn't need me so they just left. When I stopped running I found myself in front of a small house in the middle of the woods. I wondered who lived here, in the middle of nowhere. I walked up to the door but hesitated before knocking. What was I supposed to say if someone opened the door? "Can I stay with you for a little while, maybe forever?" that would be rude. And what do I do if they recognize me? Do I tell them what happened to me? I finally decided I'm just going to knock and take my chances because what other choices do I have? My knuckles hit the door twice softly. When no one answered I put my hand on the door knob and turned it. With any luck the door was unlocked. And it was, it opened with a quiet creak. I stepped inside and the first thing I smelled was vampire. It was everywhere. Was this another Cullen house? I walked into the living room and the first thing I saw was the big flat screen TV. It looked out of place in this little old house. Pictures hung on the yellow walls. I could recognize everyone in the pictures. One had 3 people in it. A family portrait? It had Edward and Bella in it. Bella looked different. Her skin was paler and she looked like she was wearing brown contacts. In her arms was a little baby. Maybe it was Renesmee. The baby looked no older than 2 months old. She had long bronze curls and her eyes were big and brown. It was definitely Renesmee. The rest of the pictures had the rest of the Cullen's in them. Emmett and Rosalie, Alice and jasper, and Dr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen. I now know we're I am. I'm in one of the Cullen's homes.

* * *

again i am so so so sorry i didnt update for awhile... i am behind on all of my stories right now... i have been getting alot of homework and i am busy with friends and activities like soccer... please review


End file.
